PokeHunters
by Warrior4Life
Summary: Pokemon and Humans used to live together in peace. Well, used to! Now they are being hunted and/or sold to big companies and the Pokemon Arenas. Two EX Hunters saw through to what the Pokemon they captured where going through, and plan to take down all remaining PokeHunters. The Resistance and PokeHunters may find themselves in an all out war to gain control over the whole world!
1. Prologue and Author's Note

**PokeHunters**

**Author's Note: I wanted to do this for awhile now, so I should just start! I will start with the Prologue and the real story begins at the first chapter! I'm not so used to doing a Crossover, but I'll try! This is a Dynasty Warriors and Pokemon Crossover, but you will see hints of Digimon thrown into the mix. The "e" in PokeHunters is suppose to be the "e" in Pokemon but, like I will say in the Author's Note below, I am not using Word!**

* * *

**First I'll introduce you to the main characters!**

Cao Pi and Zhao Yun

Cao Pi wears a dark blue cloak with black clothing underneath and black boots and dark blue gloves. His PokeCapture is blue and black in color. He is 17 years old.

Zhao Yun wears a dark green cloak with black clothing underneath and black boots and dark green gloves. His PokeCapture is green and silver in color. He is 19 years old.

They were both originally PokeHunters.

* * *

**Now, the very short (live with it) prologue...**

For a long period of time, Pokemon and Humans lived together peacefully. Some where Pokemon Trainers, others were for Pokemon Contests. Others were Breeders and much more.

But that was years ago. Now Pokemon are being hunted down and sold to Pokemon Arenas, where the Pokemon are forced to fight for amusement and entertainment, almost like Pokemon Battles, except the Pokemon were forced to fight against each other. Even ones of the same family. Pokemon who lose are often kicked around and shamed. The other place are highly known companies around the world. They are used as partners or workers. But sometimes the companies pay a lot of money for the one Pokemon that they want.

Owning Pokemon meant that you were either rich or a Pokemon Trainer. They were used as a symbol of authority and wealth. There were Pokemon Thieves who tried to steal Pokemon. Owning many means that you were rich, but every household was issued to hold at least one or two at most, unless you were rich.

These corrupt sentences and ways were like this for 14 years.

The PokeHunters, led by a corrupt and villainous man named Dong Zhuo, whose Generals (high ranking officials in their team or group) included his own brother Dong Min, brothers Li Ru and Li Su, Wang Yun, Xun You, his adopted son Lu Bu and Lu Bu's best friends Zhang Liao and Chen Gong. Among them resided many other generals, all of equal or more importance them those mentioned. Among these were Cao Cao, Guo Jia, Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Wen Yang, Jia Chong, and Zhang Chunhua.

The PokeHunters were feared near and far. They have the use of a device called the PokeCapture, enabling them to use and control more than what was used originally. The use of 6 Pokemon at a time waned over time, and when Dong Zhuo came into power he had the PokeCapture designed to use more Pokemon at a time and to carry more without actually carrying them, but summoning them.

The PokeHunters were led by one and many at the same time. In some cases some subordinates tried overthrowing Dong Zhuo, only to fail and be punished, stripped of everything they had.

All PokeHunters are recognizable by their purple cloaks and purple and black PokeCaptures.

All but a few.

Cao Cao left Dong Zhuo to start his own reign in the Wei area of China. Sun Jian did the same for Wu and Sima Yi for Jin. They all followed their own steps like their friend Liu Bei, who rules Shu.

Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and sun Jian were the original three Generals under Dong Zhuo, but that later fell to Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, and Li Ru.

Cao Cao's son Cao Pi was also a PokeHunter, but convinced his father to go against Dong Zhuo after seeing the corrupt and tyranny way of life for Pokemon.

Liu Bei's beloved General Zhao Yun was considered the strongest and most dangerous PokeHunter in the world, known throughout the world for his massive collection of Pokemon, considering of every common and rare Pokemon he has ever met. He was so disgusted of the way the Pokemon he has captured were treated and left the corrupt leader that is Dong Zhuo. Not only that, but he and Cao Pi has joined forces as the main Generals for the Resistance, a group created and led by the two of them to bring down Dong Zhuo and every PokeHunter he still has brainwashed to see the truth and make them join their cause. Some say both Zhao Yun and Cao Pi have one Pokemon for each species, along with the Specials.

Specials are Pokemon that include Legendaries, Shinnies, Crystal (a very light or icy blue in color), Shadow (purple, black, or chaotic coloring), Angelic (white, silver, gold, angelic coloring), and just those that are a different color than their common counterparts. Taking all the colors of the known and unknown universe, plus the special categories of Shiny, Crystal, Shadow, and Angelic, there is a possible chance of there being well over 17,975 different kinds of Pokemon living in the world. Image that number as an army!

Zhao Yun is known to having the rarest of all Pokemon. When a Pokemon and a Trainer become good friends they can talk to each other. Both Zhao Yun and Cao Pi have the ability to speak with any Pokemon, and they will hear it fluently. The most difficult Pokemon to catch are the Legendaries, the Crystals, the Shadows, and the Angelics. Each of these categories break the Pokemon laws of order, like electric types hitting ground types or ground types harming flying types.

* * *

Now that I think I covered the basics, here are some other characters you will see later on.

PLUS: the word "large" means around 50 to 100 in the following:

Wen Yang- A man similar to Zhao Yun who took Zhao Yun's Dragon Hunter title (highest of all the PokeHunters titles) when he left. Zhao Yun and he were considered to be brothers for their strong friendship. After Zhao Yun left he became frantic about finding him and convincing him to either rejoin or considering about joining the Resistance to be with him again. He has a collection that rivals Zhao Yun's. He is 19 years old. His PokeCapture is cyan blue and silver.

Guo Jia- One of Cao Cao's beloved advisers and the most intelligent as well as the strongest General in Wei. He is a collector of Pokemon himself and treats them with kindness. He is among the few that can speak to Pokemon. He is known to carry some of the most beautiful Pokemon, as well as the most dangerous. He is 19 years old. His PokeCapture is a beautiful shade of blue and white.

Zhang He- Best friends with Cao Pi and Zhenji, he is one of Cao Cao's Generals. He has a fair collection of Pokemon. He has a fear of "ugly" Pokemon and tends to not capture those kinds and will try his hardest to collect the most beautiful. He is envious of Guo Jia's collection but also sees it as competition. He is 18 years old. His PokeCapture is a light purple and silver.

Jiang Wei- A young man that is considered to be Zhao Yun's little brother or son. He himself as a large collection of Pokemon and is far better equipped than Dong Zhuo's Hunters. He upgrades his team's (Resistance) PokeCaptures when he makes a new mode for it or some other useful thing. He is 17 years old. His PokeCapture is light green and black.

Diaochan, Zhenji, and Sun Shangxiang- 3 young girls who call each other sisters who have a large collection all together of either weak, cute, or uncommon Pokemon. They always strive to help Zhao Yun and Cao Pi in bringing down Dong Zhuo. They want to catch as many Pokemon as they can. They also want to compete in the Pokemon League, win badges and become Pokemon Champions. They are all 12 years old who are out on their own! Their PokeCaptures are (from Diaochan, Zhenji, and Sun Shangxiang) light pink and white, light blue and dark blue, and orange and bright red.

And when a new character comes, I will introduce them like so AFTER the chapter they appear in, so there _might_ be foreshadowing, there may not! If anyone (even a lot) would like to help me with this story, I will be happy to work with you!

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Author's Note: I will have a Author's Note at the end and/or start of every chapter. I **_**want**_** to work on my other stories but I can't because 1.) My mom still has yet to transfer the stuff from the old hard drive to the new one, so everything I have on the old one still is not in the new one. 2.) I am not using Word, so for spell check I am begging you guys to tell me if I spelled anything wrong! And 3.) school... do I need to say more?**

_**So, if you see anything wrong let me know and I will try to update as much as I can! Also if ANYONE wants to help me with the story, like making new characters or conflicts or anything, I will be happy to work with you!**_** :D**** Also tell me if this story makes sense or anything or anyone you would like to add. (P.S. Names do _NOT_ have to be in Chinese or related to Dynasty Warriors, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, or anything else. I'll take what I can get.)**

_**Warrior4Life (AKA Yukiyun)**_


	2. Episode One: New Purpose in Life

**Author's Note: Each chapter, unless stated, will be a separate point of view (P.O.V) from a character. I will rarely use Cao Pi and Zhao Yun as the narrator but there are exceptions, like going back to their past or something like that! Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**WARNINGS (I forgot to add them in the Prologue):**

**There **_**will**_** be hints of Yaoi and Yuri.**

**The Pokemon logic **_**will**_** be dismissed (laws and order- electric not hitting ground, Pokemon learning only abilities they can learn, knowing moves that only they can learn, etc).**

**I will say the species name and the nickname of the Pokemon who appears at the top and bottom of every chapter, excluding this one!**

**-If they appear again in a later chapter or even the next one, I will give you information about them as the story progresses. This is applied to characters and Pokemon. Maybe...**

**I will record the Pokemon you have seen, and the characters you have met at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

PokeHunters Episode 1: New Purpose in Life

**Diaochan's P.O.V**

Today was a big day! I hurriedly got dress and woke my sisters up. Zhenji laid in bed for a few more seconds until realizing what day it was today. She got up and quickly went to the shower. Sun Shangxiang on the other hand was already downstairs eating breakfast.

Today is the day our families got us a Pokemon! It was due to customs that we could get one. Sad to say you had to be rich or come from a wealthy family to have Pokemon, much less keep one. The only way to keep them was to have a PokeCapture which was rare among the citizens as the Imperial Army were the only ones with them. The Imperial Army had people known as PokeHunters that would hunt and sell Pokemon, and going as far as collecting them for Dong Zhuo alone!

I, on the other hand, wanted a Pokemon since I was young. Along with my sisters, we would go around the world, befriending Pokemon and becoming Trainers. The only other people who could have Pokemon are the Gym Leaders or famous Coordinators. Sun Shangxiang, AKA Shang's wish is to become a Pokemon Trainer in general. Collecting Pokemon and challenging the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and the Champion. Zhenji wants to be a Pokemon Breeder, by collecting Pokemon and breeding them, she can collect all types! I want to be a Pokemon Coordinator and collect ribbons, compete in the Grand Festival, and show everyone that every Pokemon can be beautiful.

I brushed my hair and went downstairs to see Shang. She was eating toast rather quickly.

"Hey, ready for the big day!?" I asked joyfully."

"You bet!" She swallowed and smiled. "I can't wait. _What's taking you so long Zhenji_? Lets go already!"

"WAIT A MINUTE! I can't find my sweater!" Zhenji's silky smooth voice came from upstairs.

"In the drawer, next to your bag." I yelled up. I grabbed some toast. "We should also gather some food at the marketplace while we're at it."

"I heard that you can make calls on the PokeCapture. Oh, and it also allows you to carry many things _other_ than Pokemon. Like berries, items, and food and water!" Sun Shangxiang said gleefully. "We just have to make sure we don't run out! And they don't rot! How great is that!?"

"That's awesome. We could use the money for other things as well! We can go shopping for Seals and those little Pokemon Ribbons for you Diaochan. You'll need the Seals especially! The ribbons we can just put on our Pokemon to make them look adorable!" Zhenji said.

"I don't need ribbons to make any Pokemon adorable Zhen. They'll be great no matter what!" I told her.

"Well, _what_ are we waiting for. Lets go and get this show on the road!" Shang yelled and was out the door with her bag.

"W-wait for us Shang!" Zhenji yelled back and took off running. "We are just as impatient as you are to get our Pokemon!"

I giggled and ran with them. I took the time to notice that Shang was wearing her red shirt with a orange vest with red borders, black pants, and her red and white tennis shoes. Zhenji wore her navy blue school uniform with a short skirt , black tights with designs of plants and flowers, and her purple dance shoes that double as tennis shoes.

I on the other hand wore my pink sweater around my waist with decorative boots that are pink and gold in color. I also wore my pink and white school dress with black tights and was carrying a big pink bag filled with the money we will be using.

We lived in a small town called Wetheru Town, and our families were the richest members of the town and were good friends. My father is Wang Yun, and he is currently a general under Dong Zhuo. Zhenji's parents were highly respected, and she became good friends with Cao Cao's general Zhang He. Sun Shagxiang's father is Sun Jian, the ruler of Wu which is located on the South Eastern side of the China Region. Sun Jian was one of the three original generals under Dong Zhuo, who are now considered traitors to the PokeHunters: Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Sun Jian.

As the story goes, Liu Bei was the first to defect, and Cao Cao, Sima Yi, and Sun Jian came after. I heard stories about Cao Cao's son convincing his father to leave Dong Zhuo. And to make matters worse he was friends with the most powerful PokeHunter of all time that _everyone_ agreed was the best: Dragon Hunter Yun.

The two fascinated me to no end. Even if they are EX Hunters, they are extremely well respected and well known. Sun Shangxiang was more interested in how well they fight, and Zhenji about their mass collection of every Pokemon species that is accounted for.

I'm more into their reasons on leaving Dong Zhuo and, honestly, them as people in general!

Needless to say one thing was for certain: They are powerful alone but together they could stand against an army. Which frightens me. Why would they have to go to war? And what made them make that crucial decision to go against Dong Zhuo, the man with no enemies?

We ran up the hill that led to the Pokemon Professor's lab. The Pokemon Professor's name was Lun Kung, and he was an old man that was friends with our parents.

He called us after he received three Pokemon from the Breeders around Wetheru Town. And that is where our day started!

He was even waiting for us in the heat. His grey hair spelled the fact that he just got out of bed. His white coat was wrinkled and his smile looked crooked. "Morning girls. How are the ladies of Wetheru Town?"

"We're awesome! So you have our Pokemon for us?" Sun Shangxiang said, cutting to the chase rather quickly.

"Shang, were are your manners? Good morning to you too Professor Lun Kung. We're are doing great, just rather excited is all!" Zhenji chided and bowed toward him.

He chuckled. "How thoughtful for saying such things Lady Zhen. Well now, lets not keep standing in this 90 degree heat. Please, come inside so I can give you what you girls ask for from years ago."

"Thank you Professor. We are in your dept." I said, walking alongside my sisters.

"Now, now. I am in no one's dept young one. Now where did I put them. Ah, here they are." He wobbled to the table at the far end of the room. He returned and gave us a PokeCapture. "These devices are called PokeCaptures. They can hold Pokemon by large amounts, so you can keep on catching. How you catch a Pokemon with these is to either befriend them or fight them, weaken them, and point it toward the Pokemon and say Pokemon Capture: Initiate, or PCI for short. To summon a Pokemon you must say Pokemon Capture On: and the species name of the Pokemon and what type they are, and if there is one; the nickname you give them upon capturing. For example my pet Lillipup Likko." He turned away from us. "Pokemon Capture On: I summon you Male Common Lillipup: Likko!" A bright flash and a red beam shot out from his PokeCapture, and in that beam a form came into being. A Lillipup was standing in the middle of the room.

The said Lillipup came up to Lun Kung's leg and rubbed against it. He turned toward us with a smile. "You see, you must be very specific when summoning a Pokemon from the PokeCapture. You can shorten it by saying PokeCapture On and by not adding the gender to the sequence, but it is required to since you can have more than one Pokemon of the same species and type. To summon it back you can just say Return or better used: Return and the name of the Pokemon. As you can tell naming your Pokemon is not rare, but more than commonly used. Everyone does it. Sometimes names of Pokemon reflect their abilities, a name of a family member, or even as courtesy to someone you know or is famously known: like the infamous Dragon Hunter Yun and Ice Prince Cao."

Likko barked at the names. Lun Kung bent down to pet him. "The PokeCapture gives you a list so you can just search the Pokemon you are looking for, but it is best to know what you caught and what you have not. In fact it is much easier to do so. Wild Pokemon are everywhere. In the water, in the mountains, in caves, in towns, in sewers, forests, deserts. They are everywhere. Your jobs are to catch as many as you can and bring back the age that we so treasured in the past! Go now and pick your starting Pokemon that I collected from the Breeders of Wetheru Town. They are all Commons."

"Thank you Professor!" We said and went toward a PC that he pointed at. On the screen there was a large list of Pokemon that we could choose from.

"OK, who goes first?" Shang asked, glee in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Obviously the oldest to the youngest of course!" Zhenji winked at her, making her pout at the fact.

"We're all 12 years old Zhen. We were also born around the same month, much less the day. I'm three days younger than you yet 2 days older than Shang." I said, trying to make it fair. "It be best that we tell each other what we are getting and go in order from the species' name alphabetically."

"That's a good idea. I've always wanted a Blaziken, so seeing the list I have to get a Torchic first!" Sun Shangxiang said with excitement.

"I wish to have an Altaria, so I must get a Swablu and evolve it." Zhenji said with a dreamy sigh and look on her face.

"I want a Skitty." I told them. I always found my mother's pet Skitty Bubblegum adorable and looks to have a kind heart.

"Then it goes Skitty, Swablu, and Torchic!" Zhenji said.

"Aw man! Here Diaochan. Pick your Skitty." Shang said, handing the mouse to me.

"Alright, lets see." I typed in Skitty in the search box and it came up with a male and female Skitty. The screen showed pictures of both. The male Skitty looked like Bubblegum, yet the female Skitty caught my attention. She had a pink crescent moon on her front left paw. She also showed a childish yet mature behavior in the pictures, opposite to the rowdy male Skitty. I decided on the Female Common Skitty. I clicked the box that told the PC which one a wanted and went toward the machine next to it: being round and small and having a hollowed circle in the middle of a clear cap.

The machine glowed light blue and the cap was glowing with a bright flash. Soon, I made out a sphere in the hollowed out circle. When the flash disappeared the cap opened, revealing a Pokeball with little pink hearts.

"Aw, I forgot to mention that Pokemon are caught using Pokeballs as well. It takes me back to my youth were you could only carry six Pokemon with you at a time. Anyway, you can keep the Pokeball for it is required for Pokemon Contests, as you need the Seals. Automatically you would get a Pokeball for each Pokemon you caught without it being caught by one to start with. The way you transfer it is simply letting out the Pokemon and returning it via the PokeCapture. The Pokeball goes with it. You can also return the Pokeball to the items section, it registers that a Pokemon is in it, and it is considered used and goes to the Pokemon Storage." Lun Kung said, seeing me pick up the Pokeball.

"Close your eyes Diaochan." Zhenji said and came over. The lid closed and there was a brighter flash, more blue in color until a Pokeball with black and white colors appeared. She picked it up and let what was inside out. A blue bird came out and perched on her shoulder, chirping in her ear making her giggle all the while.

"Hello to you too Azura." Zhenji said and touched the white cotton ball like wings.

"Hello mistress." The Swablu, named Azura, said. "What may I be of use to you?" She said in a very soothing voice.

Zhenji giggle. "I would like you to say hi to my sisters."

I giggled. I let out the Skitty in the Pokeball I held and transferred it to my PokeCapture. I then bent down to pick up the now waiting Skitty.

"Hi Skitty. Is it alright to call you Skittle?" I asked her.

"I love it! So are you my new trainer?" She said in a very childish voice. I giggled at its sweetness.

"Yep. I'm Diaochan. But most people call me Diao or even Channy."

"Hold up, here comes mine!" Shang yelled and quickly came over. There was a bright red flash and the Pokeball that came was one with a flame pattern. Shang picked it up with the lid opened and threw it in the air.

"I'd like you to meet Amber!" She said and a Torchic appeared in her arms. She caught the Pokeball and transferred it to her PokeCapture, which I noticed was orange and red. Zhenji's was light blue and purple, and mine was light pink and white.

"Hi there. I'm Amber!" Amber said with glee and hopped up and down. She spoke in a voice similar to Sun Shangxiang's. A tomboy's voice!

"Well, not that you girls have your Pokemon, I think it's about time you go to the Marketplace to pick up supplies. Be careful though. There is the Acuma Forest you girls have to go through!" Lun Kung said, closing the lid to the machine.

"We will, thank you Professor!" We said and ran out.

I carried Skittle, Azura flew above Zhenji's head and Shang carried Amber. All in all, we were ready to go!

* * *

**Zhenji's P.O.V**

Azura landed on my head after some time. The Acuma Forest was deep and treacherous. I was always afraid of going into it when I was younger. But then I found out that two Legendary Pokemon meet here: Vivion and Celebi. After that I wished to at least see the said Pokemon in this forest so close to Wetheru Town that I forgot what I was afraid of the forest in the first place.

Acuma Forest was known in the past to house thieves hidden in the trees and waiting upon unsuspecting Pokemon or people.

I heard rustling coming from the trees surrounding us. Azura must have heard it too because she looked around frantically.

"What's up Zhen? You okay?" Amber called from Shang's arms.

"I'm find Amber. It's just that I heard rustling from the trees." I told her and looked around again.

"Acuma Forest is filled with Pokemon Zhenji. OH, I GOT AN IDEA! Lets catch a Pokemon!" Shang said happily, her green eyes sparking.

"I like that notion. Excellent idea Shang!" Amber said from her arms.

"Put, should we wait until we get potions. What if they get hurt when we try to catch a Pokemon? We would have to run through Acuma Forest to the marketplace's Pokemon Center. We are far from it and too far from home now." Diaochan told her.

"Relax. Let's make a contest out of it! First one to catch a Pokemon will be considered the leader in our group!" Shang said and looked around. She looked up and smiled widely. "And i think we just found our first challenge Amber. Look, Seedot!" She pointed above her head to three Seedot waiting in a line on a branch. they looked down on us and skittered down the tree to come see us closer.

I can't lie they were adorable!

"Alright, challenge accepted. Remember there are two ways to catch a Pokemon. Befriending them or fighting!" I said, determination laced my voice.

"Guys." Diaochan stated worriedly. "Don't, they look strong."

"Those are weak leveled Seedot mistress." Azura said. She took flight. At best they know only a few moves at best. We can take one!"

"They are grass types. As a fire type I'm super effective against them!" Amber said and jumped out of Shang's arms. She took a fighting stance. "You ready to face me?"

One of the Seedot turned toward her and took a fighting stance.

Skittle jumped out of Diaochan's arms. "I could fight! Watch me Channy!"

She still looked unsure about it. "Fine, but if any of you get hurt then we leave!"

The three Seedot took an opponent and charged.

"Azura," I called. The Seedot that chose me was faster than its comrades.

"Don't worry about me. I'll put it to sleep so it can be caught easier by you. There are five starting Pokeballs found in your PokeCapture. Summon one of them and be prepared to catch it." She said.

"Alright. Lets see." I looked in the items section and saw five Pokeballs. I summoned one of them. "PokeCapture On: Item, Pokeball." A red beam shot out and floating right in front of it was a Pokeball. I grabbed it. "Alright Azura. Put it to sleep."

"Right away mistress." She dodged the on coming attack from the Seedot and opened her mouth. She sang in a beautiful tone. The Seedot glowed brightly.

Then it fell asleep. "Hurry mistress." Azura called.

"Right." I was about to throw the Pokeball, until my sister's terrified screams entered my ears.

I looked up from the Seedot I was about to capture to see Amber pelted by seeds and Skittle beaten up pretty badly.

"What happened?" I yelled worriedly.

"I don't know." Diaochan had tears in her eyes. "But I can't stay here."

She grabbed Skittle. "We have to flee. I'm sorry."

I forgot about the Pokeball in my hand and ran after her. Shang grabbed Amber and we headed toward the marketplace.

Azura followed me and together we blindly went through Acuma Forest.

* * *

The PokeHunter rolled his eyes. He moved his green hair away from his eyes. "If those Pokemon belong to those girls they are wasting their potential."

A woman with long light brown hair came up behind him. "What did you expect Zabu? That they were actually good?" She laughed cruelly.

"True Kara. Well then, should we get rid of them for the boss until Zhao Yun and Cao Pi find them?" Zabu asked the woman, named Kara.

"Of course. What a brilliant plan Zabu! Let us cut their path to the marketplace off in Acuma Forest, shall we?"

A white Seadra came out. "What are we waiting for?" The Seadra said in a feminine, regal tone. "Let us destroy them where they stand."

"Delightfully wicked Seaqueen!" Kara said, her blue eyes flashing.

"Indeed. They will not know what will hit them." Zabu's brown eyes went to where they last saw the girls. "We will cut them off and destroy them before they cause trouble for the PokeHunters and for Dong Zhuo."

* * *

(Still Zhenji's P.O.V)

Azura perched on my shoulder after some time. I kept running after Sun Shangxiang and Diaochan. "It's too bad that we couldn't catch that Seedot." I said.

Azura chirped. "This will happen regularly. It is not uncommon that one of us will be weaker than the others."

"Does this prove that you're the strongest of the three?"

"Currently yes. But I thought before I acted. You said you wanted to become a breeder mistress?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then you must plan out for everything. You need to be the strategist, to know everything about a Pokemon before anything."

"I listen better to a mentor than to a book Azura. In fact I need to do something to learn it. That way I can master my mistakes so it doesn't happen again."

"I see. Mistress I do not like being the bearer of bad news, but I fear we were being watched. If so we are being followed, and not by the best of people."

"What do you mean?"

"PokeHunters. They are like Thieves. They steal us from our trainers, or even catch us after hunting us down! Then they sell us or even torture us by putting us to work or sending us to Battle Arenas."

"That's terrible!"

"It does not end there. They are led by the tyrant Dong Zhuo, whose army is led by his son Lu Bu, his friends Zhang Liao and Chen Gong, and his adviser Li Ru."

"So what we thought of him before was all a lie?"

"If you thought he was for peace after the Yellow Turban Rebellion all those years ago you are sadly mistaken mistress. He was all for chaos."

"Then, if these PokeHunters watched us..."

"They now know we are too weak to fight and taking us will be a breeze malady."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I don't usually fight myself but to protect you from a swine's fingers I will be more than happy to Azura." My determination was back. "Now lets get as far from the forest before they show up."

"You're too late for that little lady." An unknown voice spoke up.

I looked behind me and nearly yelped and fright.

A tall pale man was running beside me with no sign of trying to. His hair was shoulder length and green, shimmering in the little light the trees let through. His brown eyes had a trace of coldness to them.

"Who are you?" I asked. I cursed my tone of voice giving away my fear.

"PokeHunter Zabu Unodos." With that he sped up his pace and got in front of Diaochan, who was all the way in front, and stopped us.

"Hey, get out of the way. We got places to be here!" Shang yelled at him.

There was something about him that made be very nervous, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

He held up a purple and black PokeCapture. I noticed that he wore a purple cape with black clothing and black combat boots. "You're not going anywhere. I am the PokeHunter Zabu Unodos, sent to take you three out."

"We don't have time to deal with you mister." Diaochan said, and made to get around him.

"Yeah, get out of Channy's way." Skittle gasped out.

Zabu stopped and looked at her. "You talk?"

"Yes I talk. Every Pokemon talks idiot." She said.

"That's impossible. Only Pokemon with a trainer that has a very deep bond can talk. You only met today!" He yelled. His calm face was filled with anger.

"What? We could hear any Pokemon speak. Guess that rule doesn't apply to us." Shang said and made to get around him.

He was a lean guy so getting past him should be easy. Right?

Turned out it wasn't.

He stayed in the way and only moved when we made to get around him. "I can't let you pass. Cross, attack them!"

Cross? I looked behind me and a flash of purple swept by. I yelped and looked in front of me to see it attack Amber.

"A... Zubat?" I questioned.

"It's a male purple Zubat mistress." Azura told me. "They have a very hard to understand accent."

The Zubat kept attacking Amber and Shang, directing their attention away from Zabu.

The tree rustled above out heads. Something black went past my eyes. Cross stopped fighting and looked over. He panicked and went behind Zabu.

I looked down. "A male shiny Weavile." Azura chirped.

"Hey." He said, getting up. He had one of those accents that was high for guy and spelled trouble. "I was sleeping until I heard all this noise in the tree above you. What's going on?"

I pointed at Zabu and Cross.

The Weavile sighed heavily. "You two again. Don't you PokeHunters ever learn." He flexed his claws and looked away from them.

Zabu had his teeth gritted together. His eyes were wide in fear and he looked behind him and around frantically. "Where's Cao Pi? He's your Trainer."

"In the tree above us. If you know what's good for you you'd leave before he wakes up and asks me to attack you." He pointed up with his claw.

"Damn you." Zabu mumbled under his breath. "Cross, get him!" The Zubat went and charged at the Weavile.

He stood still and swatted his claw up, literally knocking away the Zubat. "You're still too weak to fight against an S-class Pokemon like myself. I'll say it again, leave before you wake up my Trainer."

Seeing no choice, Zabu held his PokeCapture up in a tight grip. "You will not be so lucky next time. I have orders to take their Pokemon and destroy them. The race of Trainers is dead! Come back to me Cross." A red beam shot out and enveloped the knocked out Zubat. It disappeared into the beam.

When I looked up he was gone.

I turned toward the Weavile. "Thank you for saving us. How can we thank you?"

"It's no problem. If he comes back tell the boss and I'll take care of those goons for ya." He said with his arms crossed. "The PokeHunters are rising up in activity for some reason. But the new threat is that they are targeting Trainers who want to bring back the old days before the corrupt tyrant named Dong Zhuo came to be leader of the China Region."

"The boss? You mean your trainer?" Diaochan asked him.

"Yeah that's right. I call him boss like the rest of my friends that were caught or saved by him. His names Cao Pi."

"Cao Pi? Wait, you mean the _Ice Prince Cao_?" Sun Shangxiang asked in amazement.

"That's the boss' nickname ladies. Don't wear it out." He said and hit the tree next to us. "If he ever wakes up we can get going. Same being with Zhao Yun and Mukura."

Suddenly we heard the sound of a tree branch breaking, then a scream.

"Uh oh, the boss is falling." The Weavile nudged Diaochan some distance. Suddenly a dark blue figure crashed down right where Diaochan was originally. The figure was lean and tall with black hair and wore a dark blue cape. He landed straight on his face!

"Hey boss. How's the weather down there?" The Weavile asked.

The sound of someone jumping down caught my attention. I turned and gasped. A man taller than Cao Pi landed gracefully from a jump down and was just as lean as Cao Pi. The difference being that he had his black hair tied back and his face framed and wore a dark green cape and dark green gloves. Needless to say despite being a male he could just pass as a female. And a pretty good looking one at that.

The Weavile looked over at him. "Hey Zhao Yun. We could get going once the boss gets up."

"That moron always finds himself face down on the ground. Cao Pi get up we got to get moving." The man named Zhao Yun said. His voice was just as silky and smooth as his looks.

"If I wasn't straight down into the ground I would punch you Zhao Yun!" Cao Pi called and stood up. "Sor-ry for being the only one here with the tendency to fall from a tree."

"Well you are the only without the balance for it."

"I was being sarcastic you jerk!" He yelled. He turned his eyes toward the Weavile. "And how did you wake up before me Vivale?"

The Weavile, named Vivale apparently, looked sheepishly away. "I fell out of the tree due to some loud noise. The PokeHunter Zabu and his Zubat Cross were attacking these ladies. I couldn't just let those goons do what they were doing! Zabu said something about taking their Pokemon and destroying them."

Cao Pi looked at the three of us. He sighed. "They attack in succession if you don't convince them once you beat them. Zabu and his partner Kara are not the kind to stay down after a defeat. Whoever their boss is, they must be scarier than a defeat." He turned toward Zhao Yun. "Lets go. We wasted too much time sleeping in a tree. In fact I think I broke a rib with that fall." He headed away with Vivale by his side.

"You're tough. Suck it up." Zhao Yun said. He took one look at Diaochan with Skittle in her arms. He took something out of his pocket. "Here, you might need this for her." He handed Diaochan a potion.

"Ugh, thank you sir." She said with a blush.

"No problem. You girls might want to be careful though. Cao Pi wasn't lying when he said they keep coming back." He began to walk away.

"Wait, do you know how to get out of Acuma Forest by any chance?" I asked.

He turned his head and smiled. "Cao Pi and I were just heading out of here to the marketplace. If that's where you ladies are heading you can just follow us."

"Really? Thanks." Sun Shangxiang said. The three of us then commenced to follow them.

* * *

**Sun Shangxiang's P.O.V**

"I can't believe it took a swat of a claw to take don't that Zubat." I recounted the event to my sisters.

We were safely inside the Pokemon Center next door to the large marketplace that took up most of the clearing in Acuma Forest. The marketplace was filled with traded goods and items, plus famous chiefs and the best tasting food.

"Indeed. Vivale was very strong." Diaochan said. She put Skittle next to the pillow she was going to sleep on. "I hope we can see them again and say thank you one last time before we continue our journey."

"Haven't you already forgotten their offer sister?" Zhenji asked with her brow raised. "I asked them if they know where we can find a mentor anywhere and they offered to take us under their wings."

"But they said they were busy hunting down PokeHunters to convince them to join the Resistance. I didn't even know that the two most powerful PokeHunters that were originally apart of Dong Zhuo's army but left him to start a group to shoot him down." Diaochan wrapped Skittle in a blanket.

"The mystery is why they left in the first place. Besides, they said we had until the morning to give them an answer. So lets decide and catch up with them." I told them. "I wouldn't mind. We could learn something by going with them. Heck, we could even learn about them in general, like why they left." Zhenji said in a excited tone.

"I wouldn't mind having a mentor. I just hope we can help them in some ways. Like help them take out the PokeHunters." Diaochan said.

"Yeah! We would be getting experience before we start our journey for real!" I said happily. "What do you think Amber?"

She hopped up and down. "Maybe one of them has an evolution of me. I wouldn't mind training against them at all. Lets go with them Shang!"

"Azura, what do you think about our decision?" Zhen asked her Swablu that perched on her head.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. Lets go to the marketplace tomorrow early and then catch up with them. You have to get supplies remember." She tols us.

"Good idea. Well, goodnight sisters. Night Amber, Azura, and Skittle." Diaochan said and proceeded to lay in bed.

"Yeah, night everyone." I said and snuggled in.

"Good night to you all." Zhenji said before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe I failed." Zabu walked back and forth, rage clearly seen on his face.

"Calm down my friend. Like you said, they will not be so lucky next time." Kara put her hand on her partner's shoulder to calm him down.

"Indeed Zabu. Cross couldn't handle the simple tasks you throw at him. We must make our move tomorrow in the morning. The Ice Prince and Dragon Hunter don't stay in one place for too long. They will be far gone before the sun rises on the marketplace's Pokemon Center. That is where the girls are. We shall steal their Pokemon and leave without a trace." The white Seadra said. She floated near Zabu. "All you need is me to take down the weakest, for the weak cannot fight against the weak."

"A wicked plan Seaqueen. We shall do just that." Kara said with coldness in her voice. "I wouldn't mind having that Swablu for myself to use in the upcoming Contest in Zhou City."

"You would win for sure Kara. Your competition now is scarce, so why not eliminate the rest of them?" Zabu smiled wickedly.

"A wonderful add on Zabu. One of the girls is interested in Contests is she not? Lets take her out right away as well for Kara's sake." Seaqueen told them.

"Now, now. One miracle plan at a time you two. Without Pokemon she wouldn't be able to enter a Contest at all. My spirit can rest easy." Kara laughed. "Now lets put our plan to action."

* * *

"Are you not worried about the fact that Zabu heard their Pokemon speak to them so early Zhao Yun?" Cao Pi asked. He was looking through his dark blue and black PokeCapture. "Because Zabu and Kara don't often just get up and leave."

Zhao Yun was looking out the window. "Of course I do. I wouldn't mind training those three and making them see the truth before it's too late. Zabu and Kara are stubborn people. Not to mention we know every single PokeHunter out there. Current or EX. But those three have the same ability as us. Able to befriend any Pokemon with ease and talk to them, even if they are ours or not. That ability is not only rare, but Dong Zhuo is envious of all people with that ability."

"Not to mention that he'll destroy anyone with that ability. And the PokeHunters he has on hand are brainwashed idiots that don't know what they are doing."

"It's to be expected if there is order and chaos facing against each other in a war that will soon come. We'll bring those girls under our wings and train them, far before the enemy does."

"Yeah. And before our past decides to catch up with us." Cao Pi's PokeCapture rang. "That's not good. Zabu and Kara entered the marketplace and are nearing the Pokemon Center."

"We're here as well. That would be their mistake." Zhao Yun reached for the table near the bed. He grabbed his PokeCapture, a dark green and silver, and turned toward the door. "Lets meet them and get the girls' answer."

* * *

(Still Sun Shangxiang's P.O.V)

I stretched out my arms and yawned. "Wow, that was a good sleep. How'd you guys sleep?" I asked.

Zhenji looked tired but still lively and Diaochan was just rising out of bed. "Perfect. Oh, lets go to the marketplace and get what we need so we can get to Zhao Yun and Cao Pi and tell them our answer."

I completely forgot about that. "Crud! Lets hurry up and get out of here so we can."

We dressed quickly and left the Pokemon Center. We didn't get far with a familiar green haired man came into our view.

"Going somewhere girls? We have some unfinished business." Zabu said coldly.

From behind him there was a model like woman with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She spoke with an edge of coldness. "It's sad that they just ran out here to be caught by us Zabu. Lets take them out and finish what we started!"

He nodded. 'Yeah Kara. Lets! PokeCapture On: Male Purple Zubat; Cross, come forth to battle." A red beam shot out of his PokeCapture.

"PokeCapture On: Female White Zubat; Starlight, light up our path to a win." A red beam shot out of Kara's PokeCapture.

Both beams summoned a Zubat. One was purple; Cross, and the other one was white; Starlight.

"You're on." I said. "Amber, you ready?" I asked.

Amber jumped up and down. "Ready when you are Shang!" She got in front of me and pawed the ground. "I'm ready to fight!"

"Diaochan, let Azura and I battle. I wouldn't mind if you can find the men while we do so." Zhenji said. Azura flew above Zhen's head.

"Indeed, let us handle them until your return lady Diaochan." Azura got up in front, flying above Amber as she does so.

"Right, Skittle and I will be back. We promise." She said and was about to leave.

"You shouldn't think of yourselves as being lucky. Starlight block her." The white Zubat went around and blocked Diaochan. She yelped.

"Amber, Fire Spin, keep that Zubat away." I said. Amber turned around and let loose a ring of fire from her beak.

"Use Supersonic. Break that Fire Spin." Starlight opened her mouth and clear white rings came forth from it. It went through the Fire Spin and broke it up.

I gritted my teeth.

Diaochan's eye went to the side of her and back to Starlight, but then she looked back and her face looked relieved. "Zhao Yun, Cao Pi, over here!" She waved her free arm wildly. I looked to where she was looking and saw the two running up to us. And wow were they fast!

"Guess we made it just in time." Cao Pi said and looked at Kara. "Using your Starlight isn't the best choice against three girls that can beat you with ease if they could." He reached for his PokeCapture that was wrapped around his neck. "PokeCapture On: Male Shiny Weavile; Vivale appear before me."

A red beam shot out and Vivale appeared right beside Diaochan. "Going against new trainers is low, even for you goons."

Zhao Yun's PokeCapture was around his neck as well. It was a dark green color with silver marks. It suit him rather nicely. Wise and mysterious. "PokeCapture On: Male Shadow Staraptor; Mukura, come forth for battle."

A red beam shot out of his PokeCapture and soon it turned dark and purple. A large bird Pokemon with black and purple marking appeared and screeched. "I am ready for battle." Mukura said in a fierce strong voice. It was low enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Crud." Kara looked at Mukura with fear. "Not Mukura."

"It was bad with that Weavile. Mukura is twice as bad as the Ice type." Zabu's attention went from battling Zhenji and Azura to Mukura, fear in his eyes.

"I'll say this once you two. Leave now and we might just let you two goons go with whatever pride you have left. I agree with Vivale. Targeting new trainers is low even for you." Cao Pi glared at them.

Starlight was flying around, decided whether or not to get close to Vivale or not, because it sure didn't want to get close to the large Staraptor that was above all of us.

Zabu and Kara had a hesitant look to their faces but stood their ground.

"We would rather lose than just leave without the outcome being decided." Kara said.

"Bad move." I yelled. "Amber use Fire Spin." She opened her mouth.

"Mukura, go through that Fire Spin with Quick Attack and hit Cross, then Starlight." Zhao yun yelled.

In quick succession Amber let loose her Fire Spin and in turn Mukura glowed white and was too quick to follow. He went straight through the Fire Spin and was enveloped in flames. He rammed Cross first and knocked him out of the sky. Then he went toward Starlight that tried to get away, but was critically hit. Both of the Zubat fainted.

"Excellent Mukura, come back." Zhao Yun lifted his PokeCapture and Mukura disappeared in a black and red light.

"Crap." Zabu looked worridly. He brought back Cross, Kara doing the same with Starlight. "We have to retreat."

"Right. Seaqueen use smokescreen. Lets get out of here." Kara said.

A white Seadra appeared and covered the whole field in smoke. When it cleared they were gone.

Amber jumped into my arms and snuggled into them. "That was too easy." She said.

Diaochan bowed to Zhao Yun. "Thank you so much again."

Zhao Yun bowed toward her. "It's no problem malady. I'm just doing my job."

"I helped!" Cao Pi said annoyed. Vivale jumped on to his shoulder.

Zhenji giggled. "Yes you did. Thank you for your help." She bowed toward him. Cao Pi's face lightened up a bit and he bowed toward her in return.

"So," Cao pi stated. "Do you ladies have an answer to our offer?"

We looked at each other and nodded our heads.

"Yeah we decided to annoy you two. We're coming." I told them.

"If it's alright with the both of you, can you become our mentors?" Zhenji asked. "We are inexperienced and did just start the other day on our journey."

"That's fine with me." Zhao Yun smiled. "We came back from stocking on supplies so we should be good until we hit the next town or city. Acuma Forest is the only Forest in the China Region to have a marketplace right in the middle of it." He started walking away.

We just followed him. "But, don't you have the pokeHunters to deal with?" Diaochan asked worriedly.

"You three can help us with that if you want. Otherwise you can consider us your mentors and bodyguards." Cao Pi said.

We laughed at that. "Our parents would hire you for the bodyguard notion that's for sure." I said.

"Do you know the next town or city we are heading to?" Diaochan asked.

Zhao Yun looked up to the sky. "First we need to get out of Acuma Forest as a whole. Then the next town is called Sazuka Town. They have a Pokemon contest coming up."

"Really." Diaochan looked happily at him. He nodded his head in confirmation.

"But you girls should really get more than just your starter Pokemon. The day's young and the forest is brimming with Pokemon." Cao Pi offered.

"That's a good idea. Hey sisters, how about we make a contest out of this like before. The first to catch six Pokemon including the one Lun Kung gave us is the winner." I said, my eyes gleaming in excitment.

They laughed. "Challenge accepted Shang. Azura and I will be the first for sure!" Zhen said, determination in her eyes.

"I'm ready when Skittle's ready!" Diaochan said, looking down at Skittle.

"I'm ready Channy! This time I won't make you worry." Skittle said, wagging her tail.

"Alright then. If you girls need help with that we can offer advice." Zhao Yun offered.

"That will be considered unfair!" I said.

They laughed again. The sun rose higher above the trees and the whole clearing lit up in warmth. I looked up to the sky.

We'll put our adventure on hold to help Zhao Yun and Cao Pi. Because I get the feeling it's going to be great!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't noticed before: the three girls, Diaochan, Zhenji, and Sun Shangxiang are all partnered up with Zhao Yun as a couple. But, so is Cao Pi.**

* * *

**The main characters are Cao Pi and Zhao Yun, but they are mysterious to you guys for a reason! Diaochan, Zhenji, and Sun Shangxiang are dragged into a world of chaos and turmoil, with a dedication to help the Resistance Generals who become their mentors.**

**Zabu Unodos is the first PokeHunter you have seen that is currently at a low rank. His partner is Kara Tretro, who is at the same rank as he is.**

**The Pokemon seen in order:**

**Diaochan's Female Skitty nicknamed Skittle, like the candy Skittles. No moves seen.**

**Zhenji's Female Swablu nicknamed Azura, feminine for Azure. The move Sing was seen.**

**Sun Shangxiang's Female Torchic nicknamed Amber, like the ancient tree sap or color. The move Fire Spin was seen.**

**Three Seedots (Wild)**

**PokeHunter Zabu Unodos' Male Purple Zubat nicknamed Cross, religion term or like Cross Poison. No moves seen.**

**Ex Hunter Cao Pi's Male Shiny Weavile nicknamed Vivale, pronounced like Vee-Vah-Lee. No moves seen.**

**Ex Hunter Zhao Yun's Male Shadow Staraptor nicknamed Mukura, pronounced like Moo-Coo-Ra, like it's spelled. The move Quick Attack was seen.**

**PokeHunter Kara Tretro's Female White Zubat nicknamed Starlight, Star and Light. The move Supersonic was seen.**

**-The two PokeHunters Zabu and Kara share a Female White Seadra nicknamed Seaqueen, Sea and Queen. Given in to royalty. the move Smokescreen was seen.**

* * *

**I am not so great with Humor, nor am I great with battles. I will get better as the story progresses. I will include some of their Dynasty Warriors traits, like Zhao Yun and Cao Pi being fast and agile. I will add this now before I forget. Cao Pi and Zhao Yun can transfer their PokeCapture to their arms and let them act as bracelets, gloves, or an armguard.**

**I will update as much as I can. The story will be slow in the beginning but I promise the action will pick up soon. Oh, and imagine this as an anime. It's awesome! Sorry if I prolonged this a little. I had it planned out differently in my head so it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. It was also used to bring in a lot of characters at once and to offer more information on the PokeCapture. Each chapter will be as long as an episode, or at least I will try to make is as such! Tell me my mistake if any, and if anyone would like to help me on it I would be happy to work with you!**

**-Yukiyun**


End file.
